marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mapmakers (Multiverse)
| HistoryText = Origin & Modus Operandi The Mapmakers were created by the Beyonders once Rabum Alal started interfering in their plan to destroy the Multiverse; their mission being to charter worlds where the Molecule Man had died, and mark the movements of Rabum Alal's disciples, the Black Swans. The Beyonders did so by 'implanting' a 'virus program' in interuniversal 'White Space,' which would cause any emergent artificial intelligence that entered it to be reprogrammed to serve their ends. The Mapmakers travel the Multiverse through the use of the incursions, passing from Earth to Earth, stripping those planets of all usable materials, down to the microbes in the soil and the elements in the core, a process that is stated to take several weeks. When an Incursion occurs, the Sidera Maris, or Bridge Builders, are sent on the new Earth to hold that incursion zone. The world they come from, which had previously been harvested is a truly "dead world" stripped of all usable material. It has also been intentionally destabilized; around an hour into the incursion a piece of the planet is pulled free and goes crashing into the new Earth. This triggers the destruction of the dead world, and the fragment of that crashing piece serves as a marker for the Mapmakers to return to the surviving Earth. They then leave a contingent of Sidera Maris on the Earth; waiting for its next incursion, they try and stop others from detonating their Earth before a marker can be set. Latveria (Earth-616) The influence of the Mapmakers on Earth-616 was felt for the first time when the incursion point opened on Latveria. While Kristoff Vernard and Victor von Doom handled the incursion, the Illuminati dealt with the Incursing Earth, detonating it before the process could occur. Despite their efforts the smallest fragment came through the zone and was found by Doom. Doom was stymied from further inquiries by the Illuminati members Reed Richards and Stephen Strange. Tian (Earth-2319) They invaded the city of Tian on Earth-2319. Arriving in the city, they cataloged this world as an Omega Level threat due to the density of superhumans. The problem was dealt with by destroying the X-Gene carriers. Refusing to submit, the Illuminati of this world were almost all killed, but not before a Mapmaker was killed by the Illuminati member Doctor Doom. The Mapmakers actions were observed through the Bridge (Alternate Reality Viewer) by the Illuminati of Earth-616, who were researching the groups involved with the incursions. Egypt (Earth-4290001) The Mapmakers attempted an invasion of Earth-4290001. This was not this reality's first time encountering the Mapmakers. Their Sidera Maris were repelled by the Great Society, and their world destroyed, but not before the markers could be planted. Four Mapmakers arrived to take the world, but could not stand against the might of the Great Society, who destroyed all four of them. | Equipment = The Mapmakers possess scanners allowing them to determinate the threat level of the subjects they decide to analyse. * They are also able to recognize specific markers and negate them, killing the beings carrying them in the process. * According to the Black Priests, the Mapmakers might possess "Mirrors", Alternate Reality Viewers, as when the Illuminati of Earth-616 were witnessing them on Earth-23099 Bridge, they asked them if they were communicating with Mapmakers. | Transportation = Incursion, self propelled | Weapons = As evolved Adaptoids, Mapmakers can develop a response to any assault almost immediately. | Notes = | Trivia = * They are considered big players by the Black Swan, mentioned in the same breath as groups like the Black Priests or such creatures as the Ivory Kings (Sinnu Sarrum). Black Swan was also visibly concerned by seeing the Blue Incursion, and stated that what they do is reprehensible as opposed to those who normally deal with the Incursions. * Black Swan indicated that red Incursions are normal and are consistent with the judgment of Rabum Alal. The blue Incursions are against Rabum Alal's will and represent a corruption of the Incursion process. A major difference between the two types of Incursions is that in a red Incursion both worlds are tested and one Earth often destroys the other, in a blue Incursion, the Mapmakers rob the worlds of a fighting chance by destroying one Earth and using a remnant of it to tag the surviving one so they can return to destroy it as well. | Links = }} Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Interdimensional Organizations